Let me know
by Calico17
Summary: Chase erhält einen Anruf von House, ein Jahr, nachdem er PPTH verlassen hat. Future fic, character death, basierend auf das Ende der 8. Staffel, also eventuell leichte Spoiler. Friendship Chase/House, House/Wilson.


**Let me know**

Der Anruf kommt morgens um fünf, und zuerst denkt er an einen Notfall in der Klinik.

Dann fällt ihm ein, dass Caldwell das Kommando übernimmt, wenn er nicht anwesend ist, und das nur zu gern; er hat einen Organisator und Sturkopf in sein Team genommen, für alle Fälle.

Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass Caldwell Foremans Vorlieben für lila Hemden und Maßanzüge teilt.

Er bleibt einen Moment liegen und versucht, wach zu werden, bevor er nach seinem Telefon greift.

Es ist eine Textnachricht, und er kneift die Augen zusammen, um die Buchstaben zu entziffern.

_Sie wollten benachrichtigt werden. _

Zuerst kann er nichts damit anfangen. Dann fällt sein Blick auf die Absenderzeile.

Er nimmt sich nicht die Zeit, zurückzurufen. Wenn er sofort losfährt, kann er bis zum Mittag in Princeton sein.

Er parkt den Wagen am Bordsteig vor Wilsons Wohnung, deren Adresse er kennt, weil er dort einmal auf House gewartet hat. Es ist lange her. Auf den steinernen Stufen war es kalt und ungemütlich gewesen, und er erinnert sich, wie verzweifelt er dort gesessen hat, im Begriff, alles zu verlieren, was ihm etwas bedeutet hat.

Seinen Job, seine Ehe, seinen Seelenfrieden, seine Selbstachtung.

Es kommt ihm vor, als sei es in einem anderen Leben passiert.

Der Name auf der Klingel ist ein anderer.

Er denkt daran, die Nachbarn zu fragen oder, besser noch, sofort in die Klinik zu fahren, doch er fühlt sich unbehaglich dabei.

Eine Weile steht Chase auf der Treppe, die Hände fest in die Manteltaschen gebohrt, und kämpft gegen die winterliche Kälte an.

An das Wetter wird er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Er wartet so lange, bis eine Anwohnerin erscheint und die Tür aufschließt; sie lächelt, als er sie auf Dr. Wilson anspricht.

„Ein netter junger Mann. Angenehm. Wir waren direkte Nachbarn. Es hat mir leid getan, als er ausgezogen ist."

Sie kann sich nicht genau erinnern, aber es könnte ein Jahr her sein. Mehr oder weniger.

Kurz nach seiner Krebsdiagnose.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragt sie, plötzlich verunsichert.

Er bedankt sich und steigt zurück in den Wagen.

Das Haus in der Baker Street kennt er ebenfalls. Er findet den Weg ohne Mühe, und als er vor der grün gestrichenen Tür steht, befällt ihn zum ersten Mal körperliche Beklemmung. Anstatt den Klingelknopf zu betätigen, späht er durch die ebenerdigen Fenster in das Apartment.

Die Jalousien sind halb heruntergelassen, das Glas schon lange nicht mehr geputzt.

Drinnen ist es dunkel und kaum etwas zu erkennen, doch der Wohnungsschlüssel liegt dort, wo er immer liegt; Chase' tastende Finger finden ihn auf der Türkante.

Mit klopfendem Herzen dreht er den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Es klemmt ein wenig, als wäre schon längere Zeit niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Ein muffiger Geruch und abgestandene Luft schlägt ihm entgegen. Chase öffnet ein Fenster, ehe er sich umblickt.

Das Piano steht noch in der Ecke am Fenster, abgedeckt von einem weißen Leintuch wie eine zum Abtransport bereite Leiche.

Als er mit dem Finger über den Rücken des Ledersofas fährt, hinterlässt er einen Streifen im Staub.

Die Wohnung ist seit mindestens einem halben Jahr nicht mehr benutzt, gemessen an den Staubansammlungen in den Ecken.

Auf dem Couchtisch entdeckt er ein Stück Papier. Es ist keine handschriftliche Notiz, nur die Visitenkarte eines Hotels. Chase kennt die Adresse. Zu Fuß sind es keine zehn Minuten. Er steckt die Karte ein und geht zurück zum Auto.

Der Portier an der Rezeption ist Besitzer und Barkeeper in einem, was erklärt, weshalb er erst nach zweimaligem Klingeln erscheint.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe einen Gast in der Bar", sagt er entschuldigend, während er, ein Geschirrtuch in den Händen, hinter den Tresen eilt. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Irgendwie hat Chase das Gefühl, dass er House hier finden wird.

Die klaustrophobisch anmutende Lobby wirkt schäbig und schmuddelig wie der Mann, der vor ihm steht und ein unsympathisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hat.

„Ich suche einen Gast von Ihnen."

House sitzt an einem Tisch am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Chase hätte ihn unter Hunderten erkannt.

Nicht nur wegen dem Stock, der nachlässig an der Tischkante lehnt; nicht an dem zerknitterten Hemd, das er trägt, und nicht an dem unrasierten Kieferbogen, auf den das Licht von der Lampe fällt und scharfe Schatten auf dem markanten Gesicht wirft.

Es ist helllichter Tag, doch hier drinnen ist es dämmrig, und die Luft zum Ersticken.

Zigarettenrauch tränkt die Luft mit ihrem scharfen Aroma nach Tabak und Nikotin.

Chase setzt sich ihm gegenüber, und er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

Sein Gesicht ist hager, die Wangen unrasiert, und es ist schon immer so gewesen.

Doch er hält den Blick auf die Straße vor dem Fenster gerichtet, und nichts in seinem Verhalten signalisiert, dass er ihn überhaupt bemerkt.

Vor ihm steht ein halb geleertes Glas Whisky, und es ist gerade erst Mittag.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie hechelnd angerannt kommen würden", sagt er nach einer langen Weile.

„Sie sagten, Sie würden mich auf dem Laufenden halten."

Er sieht ihn immer noch nicht an.

Ohne hinzublicken, greift er nach dem Glas.

Lange, schlanke Finger. Pianistenhände.

Chase spürt so etwas wie Wehmut (glaubt er), als House einen tiefen Zug nimmt.

„Wann ist es passiert?"

House sieht immer noch aus dem Fenster.

Chase folgt seinem Blick. Bis auf seinen Wagen und ein paar Passanten ist nichts Aufregendes zu entdecken.

„Ich habe mich über Sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten", sagt er endlich. „Sobald ich es konnte."

Eine eigene diagnostische Abteilung am GH in Boston.

Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn.

Aber es ist nicht sein Vater, der davon erfährt. „Warum haben Sie sich nie bei mir gemeldet?"

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck. Das Glas ist fast leer. „Zu beschäftigt."

„Mit Wilson."

„Er war verdammt hartnäckig." Wenn House es sagt, klingt es wie ein Kompliment. Die Art, wie sein Mundwinkel nach oben zuckt und Bewunderung ausdrückt, könnte beinahe eine Liebeserklärung sein. Chase kann sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben.

„Foreman hätte mich-…"

„Ich habe ihn über ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen", unterbricht ihn House gelassen. „Und Sie und alle anderen ebenso wenig."

Allmählich dämmert es ihm. „Sie haben Princeton verlassen. Mit Wilson."

„Fünfzehn Monate das Paradies und die Hölle", sagt er kryptisch.

Dann erhebt er sich und greift nach seinem Stock, und Chase ist erstaunt, wie abgezehrt und gebrechlich er ihm plötzlich vorkommt, sobald er steht.

Nichts davon ist zu sehen, wenn er sitzt, aber sein Bein ist schlimmer geworden, und man sieht ihm den Schmerz deutlich an.

„Kommen Sie", sagt er. „Besuchen wir Jimmy."

Sie fahren hinaus nach Ridgewood; House navigiert ihn, und Chase überfällt erneut Beklemmung, als er ihn auf den Parkplatz eines Friedhofs dirigiert.

Bevor sie hineingehen, macht House einen Abstecher zu einem Kiosk auf der anderen Straßenseite und schließt dann wieder zu ihm auf, den Rucksack über der Schulter. Er hält einen kleinen Kaktus in der Hand, und Chase weiß nicht, ob er es komisch oder rührend finden soll.

„Nur, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie er mich gepiesackt hat", sagt House.

„Ich wollte nicht-…"

„Sie finden es verrückt und fragen sich gerade, ob ich den Verstand verloren habe oder einfach nur taktlos bin. Ihr Gesicht spricht Bände. Hat es immer schon getan. Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner."

Er setzt den Kaktus auf dem Grabstein ab neben ein paar Steinen, die dort aufgereiht sind.

_James Evan Wilson, geliebter Sohn und Bruder, Februar 1969 - Oktober 2012. _

Chase ist entsetzt. Es ist über ein Jahr her, und er hat nichts davon gewusst. Niemand hat es für nötig gehalten, ihn zu informieren.

Plötzlich spürt er ein Brennen in den Augen, und er schämt und ärgert sich zugleich.

Um seine Bestürzung zu verbergen, sucht er nach einem Stein und setzt ihn neben den Kaktus, insgeheim Abbitte leistend für seine eigene Nachlässigkeit.

Er hätte selbst nachfragen können.

Er hat viel an House gedacht (und damit auch an Wilson), doch er ist nicht mehr ein Teil dieser Welt.

Hat sich seine eigene Welt erschaffen.

Kein Blick zurück.

Er war ein Egoist.

„Kein Ring", stellt House fest, als er – ein wenig zitternd - den Stein platziert hat.

„Ich war fast verlobt im letzten Sommer. Es hat nicht gehalten." Er ist froh um die Ablenkung, die so typisch ist für House im Angesicht von drohender Emotionalität. Manche Dinge ändern sich zum Glück nicht.

„Immer noch der gottverdammte, einsame Idealist."

Es klingt fast freundlich.

Ihm fällt ein, dass Cameron ihm nie von ihrer ersten Ehe erzählt hat.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hat auch nicht danach gefragt.

Jetzt interessiert es ihn. „Wo sind Sie gewesen?"

Da, wo immer die Sonne scheint. House erzählt ihm von einem Strandhaus, in dem er vor seiner Rückkehr ins Gefängnis gelebt hat. Direkt am Meer, mit nackt herumlaufenden Einheimischen, einer sanftäugigen Pflegerin (Chase kann sich vorstellen, welche Dienste sie angeboten hat, und muss wider Willen darüber lächeln), einem Job an einer Universität, den er angenommen hat, nachdem der Erlös für Wilsons Wohnung aufgebraucht ist.

House' Blick schweift über die Gräber, hinüber bis zu der kleinen Kapelle. „Als es zu Ende ging, wollte er nach hause. Die letzten drei Wochen war er hier. Bei seiner Familie."

Er möchte nichts davon hören. Er will nicht, dass House darüber spricht. „Es ist fast ein Jahr her."

„Ich bin zurück nach Fidschi. Was sonst gab es zu tun?"

Er stellt sich House in einer Hütte am Meer vor, in Erinnerungen und Alkohol versunken, wie seine eigene Mutter es getan hat.

Eine Höhle für einen verwundeten Löwen.

Er stellt sich die Qualen und Schmerzen und die Einsamkeit vor, in die House freiwillig zurückgekehrt ist.

Für so lange Zeit.

House holt ein zerknittertes Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Jackentasche hervor.

Er hat ihn noch nie rauchen gesehen. Weil er Arzt ist, sagt er: „Sie sollten das nicht tun."

House hält ihm das Päckchen hin, und Chase fummelt nach einer Zigarette. Nach kurzer Überlegung findet er, es steht ihnen beiden zu.

Nebeneinander stehen sie an dem Grab und rauchen, während sich der Himmel über ihnen zuzieht und die ersten schweren Tropfen fallen.

„Sie sind zurückgekommen", sagt Chase.

„Ja."

„New Jersey ist nicht der schlechteste Ort auf der Welt, wissen Sie."

House zieht an seiner Zigarette, bis sich Löcher in seinen hohlen Wangen bilden. „Ich werde das Apartment verkaufen."

Er denkt an die abgedeckten Möbel, das verstaubte Parkett.

Er denkt daran, wie House seinen Anker verloren hat, so wie er einen gebraucht hat, als er hierher in die Staaten gekommen ist.

Es war kein sicherer Hafen, aber der beste, den er finden konnte.

Jetzt steuert er allein. Er hat das Ruder übernommen, das House so lange für ihn gehalten hat, bis er den Mut hatte, es selbst zu ergreifen.

Er fragt sich, ob Wilson ein guter Steuermann gewesen ist wie House, und wenn er den Mann neben sich ansieht, ist er sich sicher, dass Wilson jeden Sturm gemeistert hat.

Doch es steht kein Lotse mehr auf der Brücke.

Er fühlt Bedauern, und, schlimmer noch, Mitleid. Der jähe Wunsch, etwas zu sagen, Hoffnung zu geben, überkommt ihn so übermächtig, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißt.

Nicht einmal von Wilson hat House jemals Hilfe angenommen.

House braucht keine Hilfe, sondern einen Anker.

Jemand, der ihn erdet.

Jemand, der seine Füße wieder auf den Boden stellt, wenn er stolpert.

Gott weiß, wie oft House es für ihn getan hat.

Der Regen durchdringt seine Kleidung, aber Chase spürt nichts davon.

Er betrachtet den Grabstein, bedeckt mit Steinen, Symbole Abschied nehmender und gedenkender Freunde.

Es sind viele.

Es gibt ihm Trost, dass es so ist, und es macht ihn traurig für House – und für sich selbst.

„Warum jetzt?" fragt er, nachdem er die Zigarette unter seinem Absatz ausgetreten hat. „Sie hätten es mir früher oder gar nicht erzählen müssen. Warum der Anruf heute Morgen?"

Er kennt die Antwort, als er in die blauen Augen sieht, die ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wirklich wahrzunehmen scheinen.

Ein namenloser Schmerz um Verlust liegt darin, und eine erstarrte Trauer, die nicht einmal Sarkasmus und Alkohol verbergen kann.

Er kennt all das, weil er es gesehen hat: an ihm, an seiner Mutter, und, zum ersten Mal, an House.

Er weiß, wohin es führen wird, früher oder später.

Bei House eher früher als später.

„Tun Sie es nicht", sagt er, und er erkennt seine Stimme kaum wieder und kann kaum fassen, dass er den Mut aufbringt, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. „New Jersey ist kein schöner Ort zum Sterben."

„Wo gibt es den?" erwidert House und lässt die Frage bewusst rhetorisch klingen.

„Boston ist schön. Im Herbst."

„Boston dann." Damit wirft er die Kippe weg, dreht sich um und hinkt den Weg zurück zum Wagen.

Chase wirft einen letzten Blick auf den Grabstein, und er lächelt, als ob Wilson dort wäre und ihm für seine Entscheidung gratulieren würde.

Was ziemlich lächerlich ist, denn eigentlich hat House sie ihm abgenommen, aber er kann nicht anders.

Er ist kein sicherer Hafen wie Wilson, und House ist kein Boot, das sich lenken lässt.

Aber es ist das, was Wilson immer getan hat, und er hat dazugelernt.

Er würde sich vor ihm nicht blamieren.

Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

„Keine Sorge", sagt er zu dem Stein. „Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden."

Dann geht er House nach.

So, wie er es immer getan hat.

**Fin**


End file.
